Harry Potter and the new life
by AuthorAndrewCharlusPotter
Summary: Harry Potter and the new life...(The Sequel to Harry Potter the ex-lover's doppelganger's) FYI, the wizarding god doesn't care if he's stifling your creativity, you should've thought of adding your own bad & good afterlives before you wrote your stories. Ships are Harry/Ginny. Other ships are mentioned within the story itself and all, just so you know.


Harry Potter and the new life...

(The Sequel to Harry Potter the ex-lover's doppelganger's)

The story of Harry Potter went similarly to the previous childhood experiences up until he received his letter to Hogwarts. Hermione was miscarried in this world and Kevin and Jean Granger divorced since they were muggles they are allowed to do, so and they never knew they had a magical ancestry at all, either, so they each went their separate ways and remained single until the days they died, however, considering Hermione wasn't born this time. Something in Harry's heart wanted to ask something.

Platform 9 3/4...

Harry saw a little girl with red hair and freckles and looked lonely and he knew that look and decided to sit down after he asked them for their names, and how to get on the platform, and well, Harry felt connected to Ginny something he couldn't explain. So he wrote the Headmaster and told him, he will home school himself for first year as well as home-school Ginny with him as long as that was allowed too.

Albus Dumbledore unfortunately agreed. Though they still had to get sorted with the first years anyways too.

Harry and Ginny became the best of friends along with Luna Lovegood. and When they were sorted in starting their 2nd yr with the help from the teachers at Hogwarts, all three of them were homeschool and started their second year in Sept of 1992. They were sorted into Gryffindor., all three of them.

However the diary happened again and all, but thanks to Luna's interference and nervousness, around the diary, Ginny felt no longer lonely since she had Harry Potter as a friend as well as her first friend Luna Lovegood.

One day during the year, Luna asked Harry to see if Ginny still had the diary and toss it into the fire and she did have the diary and did toss it into the fire and yet, it did not burn and Luna was taken aback at the diary's inability to burn and whispered, 'It can't be, something that evil.'

Harry said, "What are you talking about Luna?"

Luna gulped, "I've studied Department of Mysteries files from my mother when she was alive and she mentioned only one thing that could be possible to keep stuff from burning like that. Fire is usually a destructive source and if an object that should've been capable of burning then evil magic must be tainting it, Ginny where did you get this diary?"

Ginny said, "Diagon Alley, when we went there."

Luna asked, "Did anyone mess with your books and all?"

Ginny snarled, "Malfoy."

Luna said, "Elder Malfoy?"

Ginny nodded, "Yes, why?"

Luna said, "Who's is the diary's name, full name please?"

Ginny said, "Tom Riddle."

Luna said, "I said, full name."

Ginny wrote in the diary, "Tom what is your full name?"

The diary wrote 'Tom Marvolo Riddle, why?'

Ginny wrote back 'just curious is why that's all.'

Ginny said, to her friend, "Tom Marvolo Riddle."

Luna was taken aback, only her father, and Dumbledore knew the name.

Luna said, "Get rid of it, NOW."

Ginny asked, "Why?"

Luna said, "Because that belong to a student here 50 yrs ago and a muggleborn died when the chamber of secrets was opened last and the person who got blamed, i believe to be innocent the person who was blamed was Hagrid and he was expelled and Tom Riddle was a Slytherin. But not just any Slytherin, only a few know of his new name his original name is an anagram of his new name."

Luna pulled out her wand and wrote in fiery red letter, 'TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE' and then she swished her wand and it revealed 'I AM LORD VOLDEMORT'

Ginny paled, "But I must write in the diary i feel compelled too, Luna."

Luna said, "There is a way to combat compulsion charms on the diary, Ginny, though Molly won't like what you and Harry have to do. But first I must ask you both a question, do you two know the soulmate reveal spell?"

Ginny nodded, "I do and I taught the wand movements and incantations last year. Why?"

Luna said, "Do you know what would happen if two soulmates cast the spell at the same exact time?"

Harry shook his head, no, "No, i don't Luna. Actually, I'm a bit curious what would happen?"

Luna smiled, "Normally, it should only reveal your soulmate to you and you would have free will to reject or accept it, but if both soulmates cast the spell at the same time and the wands connected and the soulmates would be dragged to one another and then they would be force to kiss or snog however you look at it and as soon as the kiss happened they would be soul-bonded permanently. A soul bond is a bond between two soulmates, meaning the soulmates would share emotions, magic, memories and speak telepathically and also well the last ability is a rumor but if one of the soulmates were in trouble they could theoretically teleport to where the other is, through wards like Hogwarts and all. Not only that the soulmates and the soul bond in question automatically marries the soulmates together. meaning if the soulmates were underage, they could well, escape odd places and choose to live on their own if they wanted to."

Harry said, "What does that have to do with anything?"

Luna said, "I'm an aura-reader, but also a soul reader, why do you think i act the way i do, most of the time."

Harry said, "I'm lost."

Ginny giggled, "It means she plays matchmaker to everyone she knows. Am I right, Luna?"

Luna nodded, "Correct and I know who your two soulmates are. You are each other's soulmate."

Ginny blushed, and Harry blushed too, but they both were smiling.

Ginny said, "You mean if we did the spell at the same time we would become married?"

Luna nodded, "There are more abilities than that, if you want Harry to be prevented from being taken advantage of, well, the soul bond prevents anything from interfering with your love, love potions, permanent ones and love redirection and repulsion potions, will not work on the either of you two and neither would compulsion charms nor compulsion potions."

Ginny asked, "So if we did this together me and Harry would be married? (Luna nodded) and I can easily help him escape the Dursleys?"

Luna smiled, "Correct."

Harry said, "You don't have to."

Ginny stared, "I want to help you, Harry, you've became my friend and I love you and you even forgone a year when you could've been a year ahead of me, but no you asked Dumbledore to home-school you as well as me and Luna so we both started as second years this year and that means a lot to me."

Harry said, "You sure?"

Ginny nodded in certainity, "I'm sure."

Harry and Ginny both stood up and casted the soulmate reveal spell 'Anima-Mate' and followed the wand movements to the tee and the redlines connected right in the middle of the room and they were dragged to one another and they kissed and the red light surrounded them and turned golden signifying a completion of the soul bond in question.

They broke their kiss and smiled

Harry said, "I do love you, Gin."

Ginny hugged, him tightly and looked up at him with tears of joy in her eyes, and said, "I love you, too Harry."

The Following Day Gringotts messaged them congratulating them on their marriage. They said, they want them to visit them when they returned after disembarking the Hogwarts express.

Harry and Ginny told the world about their marriage which kind of angered Molly, but Arthur accepted it considering on how it happened based on the soulmate reveal spell, Molly was taken aback on if two soulmates did the spell together they would've ended up married that is what Molly didn't know, but she was happy just the same as they learned that Harry and Ginny feel each other's emotions but had to be living together, and based on Ron's attitude concerning his sister, Ginny had to move out of the Burrow at 12 yrs old and move into Potter Manor with Harry and they lived comfortably by themselves as they were now considered adults in the wizarding world and all. Ron eventually came around and they became friends all four of them became friends to Ron. Luna helped Ron find his soulmate which unfortunately for him was a female Slytherin, known as Pansy Parkinson, but in actuality she wasn't truly a Parkinson nor a true Slytherin, she was blood adopted by the Parkinson family when actuality she was one of either Fab or Gideon's daughter and she became a redhead once she found out the truth. She wasn't the only one either, Daphne Greengrass was really a Prewett herself too. Daphne and Fred Weasley married. The war was thwarted at Harry and Ginny's 4th yr and they learned about the horcruxes and thanks to the soul bond Harry no longer had the horcrux within his scar and they were able to vanquish Voldemort once he returned to his body during the third task of the tournament.

Harry and Ginny eventually had an actual wedding ceremony to at least to make Molly happy even though they were already married thanks to their soulbond in their 2nd year, they gave the diary to Dumbledore once finding out whom it belonged to and Dumbledore destroyed the diary and the rest had help from the family and all.

Remus and Tonks married and had twins Teddy Remus Lupin and James Harold Lupin and they survived to raise him too and eventually had a daughter named Elizabeth Guinevere Lupin, they named Harry and Ginny godparents of Teddy, James and Elizabeth.

Bill and Fleur married and had three kids, Victoire, Dominique and Louis.

Charlie never married as his true soulmate was miscarried around the same time when he was born too.

Percy and Audrey married and eventually had two daughters, Molly and Lucy Weasley.

Fred and Daphne Minerva Prewett-Weasley formerly blood adopted Greengrass married and had two children, George Gabriel and Noelle Avril Weasley.

George and Angelina married and had two children Fred Gregory and Roxanne Nichole Weasley.

Ron and Pansy Patsy Prewett-Weasley formerly blood adopted Parkinson married. and had two children.

Rose Aurora and Hugh Arthur Weasley.

Harry and Ginny were already married since their 2nd yr but they had a wedding ceremony instead to at least make Molly happy and Harry and Ginny eventually had 6 girls and 1 boy.

Lily Rose, Aurora(Rory) Luna, Marigold(Mari) Jasmine, Elizabeth Molly(Eliza), Harmony Paris, Rhythm Cedrella, and James Sirius Potter.

They all lived happily ever after.

THE END.


End file.
